Anjo
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Fic feita para amigo oculto. UA DRARRY


"_Não colha essas rosas. _

_As rosas, _

_Irmãs na terra das estrelas, _

_São mais lindos nos olhos que na moa. _

_Contenta-te com vê-las. _

_Deixe-as na haste, _

_Cor de púrpura e ouro. _

_Se as colheres, as rosas morrerão..._

_12:15_

Droga! Esse relógio parece parado no tempo! Faz cinqüenta minutos que eu olhei, e esse ponteiro andou um mísero grau! Eu só vou sair para o almoço daqui a quarenta cinco (longos) minutos, e além de estar morrendo de fome, meu estômago está reclamando há uma hora, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ficar atrás desse computador, a idéia não vem!

Fome e ausência de inspiração, duas coisas que me matam. E combinadas, matam alguém.

Portanto eu preciso sair para comer, para não me tornar um risco para meus colegas de trabalho. Sabe, geralmente, eu sou uma pessoa tranqüila, e eu não sei se todos sabem esse meu problema com a comida, então seria assustador para alguns deles, revelar esse meu lado psicótico.

- Harry, querido, não precisa segurar o mouse com tanta força, ele não vai fugir.

Meu olhar maníaco só fez com que Penny risse. Bem, ela é uma que está mais do que acostumada com as minhas variações de humor, é minha colega de trabalho, e faz as matérias junto comigo e mais quatro pessoas. Formamos uma boa equipe, eu acho pelo menos.

- Penny, _estou com fome_. Isso explica tudo. – ela riu.

- Eu sei que sim, vá falar com Charlie e pedir para sair mais cedo. – eu rolei os olhos para ela.

- Você está brincando não está? Charlie vai comer meu fígado se eu pedir pra sair mais cedo.

- Que seja, então se agüente por mais, _alguns minutos. _– ela riu vendo minha cara de desespero e meu estômago roncou em resposta.

Olhei para o relógio do computador mais uma vez, _12:30_, só mais meia hora! Você é forte Potter, você aguenta essa. Tentei não pensar em um futuro almoço e muito menos olhar para a página quase em branco que eu larguei. Precisava dessa matéria para esta noite, e minha cabeça não estava ajudando. Retirei os óculos e massageei as têmporas. Minha semana não estava sendo muito boa.

Estresse.

- Hei, Potty, olhe quem vem vindo. – ela nem ligou quando eu resmunguei por causa do apelido, Penny tinha criado uns hábitos irritantes, mas _eu _não conseguia me irritar com ela.

Eu olhei por cima do monitor, e vi uma figura alta, esguia e loira caminhando na direção, do que seria a minha escrivaninha, logo, _na minha direção. _Minha boca secou imediatamente, e eu segurei meu amigo mouse com ainda mais força, e ouvi Penny dar uma risada baixa do meu lado.

O tal era _Draco Malfoy,_ o melhor fotógrafo do nosso jornal. Ninguém sabia nada direito sobre ele, como ninguém sabia também sobre nenhum fotógrafo. Eles eram estranhos, como se vivessem em um mundo paralelo, e Malfoy era ainda pior que todos eles. Na verdade, muitas vezes eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava trabalhando por _puro lazer. _Ele era simplesmente aristocrático demais para trabalhar.

Tudo que todos sabiam, além do seu nome de impacto, era o quanto ele era estonteantemente bonito. Todas as mulheres da redação (e das outras partes do jornal), babavam nele, mas ela nunca descia da pose displicente e tirava aquele sorriso sarcástico do rosto. Por causa disso e outros detalhes, diziam-se _coisas_ dele, mas como tudo, ele também não parecia se importar. Ele era misterioso. "Não se meta com esses fotógrafos", Penny me alertou quando me pegou olhando para ele na primeira vez, mas eu fingi que não era comigo. "Se você não quer problemas não se meta com os fotógrafos". E só depois eu vi que ela ria, provavelmente com alguma piada interna.

Realmente, fotógrafos com mal caráter, típico. De qualquer forma, Penny vive dando risadinhas sem graça para mim quando ele está por perto, ridículo, só porque às vezes, por simples hobby eu fico olhando-o de longe... Besteira! Mas aqueles fios loiros me trazem alguma inspiração, isso é um detalhe. Malfoy possivelmente percebeu, e está todo engraçadinho, cheio dos olhares e aqueles sorrisos irritantes de meia boca. Ele é catastroficamente _sexy. _

Aquele fotógrafo estranho, com certeza ele está com alguma idéia distorcida de mim, e _com certeza_ eu não queria saber se os boatos eram reais. Os olhares dele e as risadinhas de Penny me deixavam ainda mais nervoso, e eu sou pior que adolescente, fingindo que estava olhando para a tela do computador, eu senti minhas bochechas _corando _quando vi que ele continuava se aproximar. Que absurdo! Olhei para Penny, mais um pouco ela se afogava na própria risada, e fiquei ainda mais sem graça.

- Bom dia Potter. – Ok, ele sabia meu nome, genial.

- Dia Malfoy, procurando pelo Charlie? – Oh, lógico eu precisava digitar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, meu nome podia ser. Meu nome?

- Não, na verdade não. – ele bufou, parecendo impaciente e confuso, e olhou para o relógio, e depois para as minhas mãos, frenéticas sobre o teclado.

Eu nem percebi quando ele saiu da frente da escrivaninha parando ao meu lado, e quase desmaiei quando senti sua voz ao meu ouvido. O pulo que eu dei foi suficiente para assustá-lo mais do que ele assustou à mim. Fechei rapidamente a página onde Harry Potter havia sido escrito milhões de vezes, e o encarei pela primeira vez, ele estava com um sorriso debochado, e meu bom Deus, por que tão bonito?

- Não estava tendo muitos progressos não é? – ele riu irônico.

- Malfoy, o que você quer? – até eu me impressionei com a minha impaciência, evitei olhar para a Penny.

- _O mesmo que você_. – ele sorriu de lado, e eu ouvi minha colega se afogar com a água que tomava, Malfoy nem se abalou. – Almoço. Aceita?

- Er... bem, o quê? - eu engoli em seco tentando controlar minha voz esganiçada.

- Almoço Potter, eu e você. Então, aceita?

- Ta. Aceito. – eu não conseguia esconder minha surpresa, e tanto ele quanto Penny pareciam se divertir com ela. Malfoy deu novamente um daqueles seus sorrisos, e se afastou. Respirei de maneira profunda, só então reparando que tinha segurado o ar.

- Hm, o que eu falei sobre esses fotógrafos, hein Sr. Potter?

Eu olhei para Penny, e a vi mordendo o lábio contendo o riso. Não sei o que tinha de tão engraçado nisso. Talvez fosse pelo simples fato que nós havíamos discutido sobre a minha sexualidade na semana passada. E discutido no sentido literal da palavra, ela não insinuou, ela perguntou de uma maneira confirmada, como se já tivesse certeza, se eu era _gay. _E riu, sim, ela riu, incrédula, da minha cara quando eu disse que não. Mas eu não era, ou melhor, _não sou. _Por Deus!

Eu lembro que aquela foi a única vez que eu a chamei de Penélope, e ela ficou realmente chateada com isso. Eu mereço? Ela me acusa sem a menor sutileza e ainda, eu é quem pede desculpas. Incrível. De qualquer forma, eu afirmei minha heterossexualidade com convicção naquela época, e por mais que eu não seja um pegador nato, eu tive sim algumas ex-namoradas. _Testemunhas_. Até que esse loiro _estranho_ apareceu. E mais estranho ainda, é o jeito que eu fico perto dele. Penny não se aguenta de felicidade, a qualquer minuto eu espero ela gritar "AHÁ, eu sabia".

De qualquer forma, Malfoy, esse cara estranho, misterioso, e sexy me perturba de um jeito que eu não consigo entender. Ele e Penny acham graça nisso, mas eu tenho simplesmente pavor da idéia. Espero que depois desse almoço eu possa simplesmente entender _o que é isso_, e principalmente, o que _eu vou fazer com isso. _

_13:00._

Só porque eu precisava de mais uns dez minutos pra pensar.

Levantei-me de forma calma, e quase corajosa, e me parabenizei mentalmente por não estar tremendo. Desliguei o computador, e arrumei alguns papéis na escrivaninha com exagerada paciência. Se fosse em tempos normais, eu apenas teria corrido para o "Fast-food" mais próximo, mas eu precisava me concentrar em respirar. Olhei para Penny, e senti que ela me observava, meio séria, meio risonha, com aquele olhar reflexivo que eu tenho tanto medo.

- Boa Sorte, Harry. – ela apenas me disse, sorrindo, com a expressão _"eu já percebi tudo"_.

- Obrigado? – eu respondi incerto, ela riu e assentiu, voltando a dar atenção ao seu trabalho. Eu suspirei de forma pesada e segui em direção à saída, vendo a figura pálida de Malfoy em um contraste perfeito com a parede negra no fundo da sala de redação, ao lado da saída.

.

- O que você vai pedir? – sua voz era cuidadosa, me chamando para o mundo da realidade.

Ele tinha feito questão de escolher o restaurante, e é claro que estou boquiaberto com o local. Só agora que nos foi dada uma mesa reservada, em uma área especial do restaurante, é que eu parei para realmente admirar o estabelecimento. As paredes eram pintadas em um tom delicado de bege, algo totalmente fino que eu não saberia explicar. As taças na minha frente, disposta em ordem decrescente, eram de um cristal tão fino que eu fiquei com medo de segurá-las com minhas mãos rudes. Mas é lógico que elas combinavam perfeitamente bem com as mãos esguias de Draco.

- Não... Não sei. O que você pedir. – eu respondi meio rouco, ainda olhando para tudo e todos com admiração, e ele parecia satisfeito com isso, lógico que era uma tentativa de me impressionar.

Eu o ouvi fazendo o pedido à um garçom, em um tom baixo e educado, a taça com um vinho que eu nem tinha o visto pedir, ainda pendia em seus dedos, e todo seu corpo parecia mais um artigo de luxo do restaurante. Ele definitivamente trabalhava por lazer, _uma _das curiosidades já esclarecidas. Será que era essa sua intenção? Me fazer conhecê-lo? Eu senti meu corpo estremecer, e rapidamente usei do artifício "álcool" para me acalmar.

- Esse lugar... É lindo. E definitivamente caro. – comentei, tentando parecer casual.

- Não se preocupe, eu o convidei não é mesmo? - ele sorriu de forma calorosa, mas esse calor nos meus dedos é, obviamente, a ação precipitada do vinho.

- Exato: você me convidou. O que eu queria saber... _Por que? _– eu deixei minha curiosidade fluir pela minha língua, e a expressão dele amuou um pouco.

- Não sei se eu saberia explicar... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido pela chegada dos nossos pratos, um tanto rápida, é verdade. – Acho melhor comermos primeiro.

- Certo. – meu estômago parecia satisfeito com a minha escolha, pois o aroma daquela comida era simplesmente fabuloso.

Cortei um pedaço, absolutamente suculento, de carne, e levei a boca. _Divino. _

- Draco, por Deus, o que é isso? – eu até fechei os olhos para sentir melhor aquele sabor perfeito e agridoce.

- Filé mignon, com queijo brie e maça verde, acompanhando arroz cremoso com cogumelos. – ele disse sorrindo, satisfeito que eu tenha gostado.

- Está perfeito.

Ele achou graça do meu sorriso feliz, bem, ele acabou de descobrir o motivo do mau humor dos instantes finais do meu horário da manhã: Fome. Era bom ele saber que podia me persuadir com comida. Mas o que diabos eu estou falando? Acho que preciso de um pouco mais de vinho, não é certo beber antes de ir trabalhar, eu sei, Charlie me mataria se soubesse, mas eu precisava me manter _calmo._

Terminamos de comer em silêncio, enquanto eu saboreava cada grama daquela refeição, constatando que aquela poderia ser a última vez que eu pudesse comer algo assim. Era lógico que eu não poderia pagar por aquilo, a não ser que sacrificasse um mês do meu salário, o que estava fora de questão. A não ser também, que Malfoy me convidasse _mais vezes... _Mas isso também está fora de questão. E eu preciso de mais vinho.

- Potter... Eu acho melhor você maneirar. Seu rosto já está corado. – ele comentou parecendo preocupado, e bem, eu senti o rosto realmente ferver, só que não pelo álcool desta vez.

- Está bem. – Eu deixei a taça o mais longe possível de mim, apenas me concentrando na minha respiração. Meu corpo estava dormente, satisfeito pela comida e anestesiado com o vinho. Oh, que sono.

Enquanto ele assinava a nota de cartão de crédito, e agradecia ao garçom com uma gorjeta considerável, eu me preparava para me levantar. Meu corpo estava pesado e minha cabeça dormente, e quando me senti em pé, tudo a minha frente perdeu o foco e então cambaleei para trás. Possivelmente teria caído se braços _tão fortes _não tivessem me segurado.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia você voltar para o trabalho. – ele sorriu divertido do meu estado, e eu me sentia ainda mais quente, quando reparei que estava quase abraçado com ele.

- Charlie vai me matar... – eu sussurrei, sentindo minha voz terrivelmente embolada.

- Ele vai te matar se te vir assim. Minha é casa é perto daqui, vamos até lá, até você se recuperar. – eu olhei-o com os olhos arregalados e ele riu, mas me parecendo irritado.

- Não seja idiota Potter. Vamos. – eu não disse mais nada, até que nós chegamos ao seu carro, meu corpo seguramente apoiado no dele, no caso de qualquer desequilíbrio.

- Era esse seu plano o tempo todo, não era? – eu disse, com a voz estrangulada quando já estávamos partindo para sua casa. Minha voz ganhou um tom de riso, e eu tive vontade de gargalhar.

- Do que você está falando, Potter? – ele perguntou, mantendo à atenção nas ruas.

- Meembebedar, me levar até sua casa e _me seduzir. _– ele riu, e eu o acompanhei na risada, meus pensamentos estavam bagunçados e o sono me avassalava de forma incrível.

- Certo, você descobriu, e agora, o que eu farei? – ele olhou de soslaio, esperando uma reação.

- Hm – eu tentei fazer uma careta reflexiva e não estranha desse jeito. – Acho que você tem que aproveitar enquanto eu ainda estou bêbado.

- Você não está tão bêbado. – ele constatou, eu ergui minha sobrancelha.

- Não?

Como resposta eu senti sua mão direita, ágil, segurar com força o início da minha coxa, muito próxima a minha virilha, e eu contrai todo o corpo, me afastando, me rendendo, e quando ele retirou a mão, eu senti uma ardência no corpo, e a respiração pesada.

- Não vê? Seus reflexos ainda estão bons e _rápidos. _– ele riu em um sorriso de escárnio e maldade, e meu sangue ferveu ainda mais. Se de raiva ou _excitação _eu não saberia dizer.

Chegamos a frente de um prédio de no mínimo vinte andares, todo de vidro, com direito a elevador panorâmico. Era grandioso, e só pela portaria tinha-se uma idéia do nível da moradia. Mas foi entrando no apartamento de Draco que eu tive a certeza absoluta que ele realmente trabalhava _por lazer_.

- Malfoy! Por que você trabalha naquele jornal? – eu não consegui deixar de me expressar em voz alta.

- Ah... Bem, eu _queria_ trabalhar. E eu adoro fotografia, achei que pudesse juntar as duas coisas. – ele deu de ombros, e me indicou o sofá da sala.

- E está dando certo? – eu perguntei, ignorando, ou pelo menos tentando, todo o luxo e requinte do lugar.

- Na verdade não muito. Aquele jornal... É um tanto... – ele procurava a palavra certa, receoso.

- Medíocre? – eu o ajudei, ele sorriu concordando.

- É, e eu também não pretendo ficar muito tempo por lá. – ele disse suspirando.

- Você vai sair do jornal? – eu ignorei minha voz estranhamente aguda, mas Draco pareceu perceber.

- Vou. Por isso, eu precisava fazer uma coisa _antes_ disso. – suas bochechas ficaram levemente róseas, e eu não repararia se não prestasse tanta atenção no seu rosto.

Eu também fiquei sem graça, porque obviamente era sobre mim que ele falava, mas até onde ia, eu não fazia idéia, não estava pronto para isso. Resolvi dar um olhada no recinto, finalmente, e posso dizer que o cara tem bom gosto. Tudo parece perfeitamente alinhado, absurdamente perfeito, e ainda com um ar confortável. O tipo de sala, e casa provavelmente, que te chama para se reconfortar nela, sem deixar de esbanjar sua beleza. Quase como o dono. Ou talvez _exatamente _como ele.

- E o que você precisa fazer? – eu perguntei, dando uma de sonso, olhando para seu rosto. Péssima idéia.

- Eu precisava me aproximar de você. Saber _quem você é_ e porquê... – ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar, eu mesmo senti minha garganta seca.

- Porquê? – eu encorajei-o.

- Porquê eu me sinto tão... _Interessado._ Não sei se essa é apalavra certa... Mas dá uma idéia. – ele deu de ombros, mas eu podia ver pelo seu rosto que ele estava receoso, sem graça, quase tímido. Oh Deus, eu não achei isso bonito, achei? De qualquer forma, eu via minha própria expressão do mesmo jeito, enquanto esta era refletida nas suas íris pratas.

- E você achou que me convidando para almoçar resolveria? – ele assentiu, e voltou a encarar uma parede inexistente.

- É um começo, um jeito mais prático de resolver a coisa. Oh, Deus sabe como adiei isso, mas não adiantou, só piorou a situação.

- Draco... Eu realmente não sei como te dizer isso... Mas sabe, _eu não gosto de homens. _– eu tentei tomar cuidado com as palavras, mas ele gargalhou de forma amarga, e eu me senti um verdadeiro idiota.

- Você dá muito ouvidos à todos aqueles boatos.

- E eles não são verdadeiros?

- Alguns. – admitiu. – Se você faz tanta questão de manter a coisa oficial, devo ser algum bissexual ou algo do tipo, se existe algum nome. Mas não é _disto _que eu estava falando, bem, _não apenas disto. _

- Mas-

- Esqueça está bem? Descanse um pouco, eu dou um jeito de dobrar o Charlie. Esqueça o que eu disse, eu estava enganado. Pensei que pudesse ter visto _algo_ em você. Esqueça.

Ele suspirou e desapareceu de vista.

Agora era oficial: Harry Potter, o _maior_ idiota da história.

Encostei-me ao sofá, finalmente percebendo o quanto era confortável. Minha cabeça tentava sobreviver ao sono, especulando, imaginando, refletindo sobre tantas coisas que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar, Malfoy estava me enlouquecendo desde o dia em que avistei seus fios loiros platinados pela primeira vez, e isso era uma verdade incontestável.

Mas eu lidaria com ela mais tarde... E só _precisava fechar os olhos. _

.

Minha cabeça reclamou quando eu insisti em acordar, mas algo me dizia que eu havia dormido demais. Meu corpo respondeu com um bocejo, e eu logo tratei de me dar uns bons tapas para acordar melhor. Tomei um susto quando olhei pela janela e vi que já tinha escurecido lá fora. Nem sinal de Malfoy.

Voltei a fechar os olhos, finalmente me encontrando com a minha consciência. Encontro tão adiado. Eu precisava por as idéias no lugar antes de fazer qualquer besteira. _Sair correndo_, é uma delas, que eu ainda estou considerando. De qualquer forma, é bom que _Draco_ não esteja aqui por enquanto.

O que estava acontecendo? Sejamos óbvios, alguma coisa me atrai irrevogavelmente à ele, e ele se sente do mesmo jeito, e era bom, isso é que era o pior. Calma. Nem eu entendi essa. Bem, era algo que eu temia, por não conhecer, mas era uma boa sensação, eu me sentia _feliz_ simplesmente por tê-lo por perto. Deus, horas de sono não me fizeram tão bem.

Mas diabos, eu não gosto de homens! Isso não entra na minha cabeça, de jeito nenhum. Vamos fazer um teste: visualizei um homem sem roupa, argh. Definitivamente não, a visão _com certeza_ não é agradável, e isso me deixou confuso, ainda mais quando eu senti os meses de abstinência me atacarem quando imaginei uma mulher nua. _Droga_.

Agora eu nem preciso dizer que fiquei totalmente _sem ar _quando imaginei Draco nu.

Isso é complexo, mas pelo menos é mais aceitável. Eu não sinto atração por homens, graças ao bom Deus, é um alívio de qualquer jeito. Mas eu sinto qualquer coisa, e muitas coisas, intensa em relação à Draco. E bem, ele é um homem.

A conclusão a qual cheguei parece das mais óbvias, mas acredite não foi fácil o caminho até ela. Eu não gosto de homens, mas Draco me atrai. Logo eu _gosto dele. _Simplesmente assim, é meio cedo para dizer, mas sinto que pode evoluir dessa paixão para um amor forte. Eu gostei, eu me atraí, pela pessoa que ele é, como um imã, não tinha como evitar, e meu coração não levou em consideração a minha preferência sexual. _Paciência._

Nenhuma mulher do mundo me atrairia, agora, tanto quanto ele, disso eu tinha certeza.

Espreguiçando-me, eu andei cambaleante pela casa, com a cabeça ainda cansada, por ter dormido demais, e por um resquício de ressaca. E consciência pesada. Eu sabia que tinha escolhido uma péssima hora para dormir, algo me dizia que eu havia _magoado-o_, e se não isso, havia o decepcionado, o que me parece ainda pior, pois não tinha porque pedir desculpas.

Cheguei a um corredor, e ouvi um barulho baixo de objetos no último quarto, a educação me pedia para ficar quieto, mas eu já havia feito tantas burrices, mais uma não faria grande diferença. Bati com os nós dos dedos na porta, e ninguém respondeu, não tentei uma segunda vez, girei a maçaneta e entrei, estranhamente desesperado para encontrá-lo logo.

O quarto era uma câmara escura, com somente uma luz avermelhada como iluminação. Ainda assim, eu enxerguei os cabelos loiros de Malfoy refletindo no escuro. Ele estava de costas para porta, parecendo distraído, absorto, sério. Gostei de ficar olhando-o, em seu modo natural, nada de máscaras ou exageros, e fiquei surpreso, não com o que vi, pois sempre vi muito nele, mas em como me agradava à sua simples presença. Não havia como negar.

Eu me aproximei lentamente, tomando cuidado para que ele não me percebesse, parecia totalmente confortável e absorto, mas chegando mais perto eu pude ver uma ruga na sua tez. Ele estava com o pensamento longe, por mais que seus olhos parecessem atentos a fotografia que ele tentava revelar. Depois que ele a mergulhou no iluminador, pendurando-a para secar, eu pude reconhecer a imagem. Era uma bonita fotografia, a pessoa da foto sorria descontraída. Não seria nada demais, se a pessoa da foto não fosse _eu. _

- Você já pode ir embora. – eu me assustei com seu tom de voz, não percebendo que ele havia se virada para me encarar. – Eu expliquei tudo ao Charlie, não se preocupe, algumas horas extras resolvem seu problema.

- Obrigado. – eu respondi, sentindo a voz rouca.

Ele voltou sua atenção para as fotos, e eu percebi que eram uma seqüência minha, foi constrangedor ver minha cara distorcida de tantas maneiras, e sempre nas fotos, meus olhos é o que estavam em foco. Eu sorri com isso, agora que tudo estava mais claro, era fácil entender o que eu queria, e ainda mais fácil lutar por isso.

Por que não?

- Me perdoe pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Não foi nada... _Educado. _

- Tudo bem. – sua voz era fria, e ele tentava me ignorar, mas era tarde demais, eu não conseguiria ir embora agora.

Eu segurei seus pulsos chamando sua atenção, e suas íris de mercúrio me encaravam confusas. Eu quase me deixei mergulhar naquele mar prata, mas eu precisava ficar lúcido, _por enquanto._ Eu busquei suas mãos com a minha, roçando os dedos, apenas sentindo a textura da sua pele, meu corpo tremia todas as vezes que elas se encontravam. Eu continuava admirandos seus olhos, procurando neles as respostas que faltavam, e me sentia satisfeito por encontrá-las.

- Você não precisa se redimir. – ele sussurrou, olhando para o chão. – Você _não gosta de homens, _não é? – continuou ele, em um tom de voz irritado.

- Não, não gosto. – respondi com convicção, ele bufou de forma pesada, e saiu do cômodo, quase correndo, mas eu fui atrás dele.

Na mesma velocidade que ele abriu a porta, eu passei por ela, agarrei seus ombros e empurrei-o com toda a força em uma parede, colando todo meu corpo no dele. Eu arfei com sua presença tão próxima, com o seu calor tão unido ao meu. Draco ofegava, e eu sentia suas pernas tremerem próximas das minhas.

- Mas eu... Eu _gosto de você._ – sussurrei, gostei de vê-lo fechar os olhos para sentir a minha voz.

Encarei seu rosto emoldurado, Draco parecia uma pintura de tão perfeito. Seu corpo se encaixava muito bem rente ao meu, e eu senti que poderia abraçá-lo para sempre. Cada célula da minha pele ardia em um fogo descomunal, pedindo por toques, por reações, _dele._ Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, admirando cada traço reto e magnífico da sua face. Como as de um Deus. Como as de um _anjo. _

- Eu também gosto de você. – ele disse sorrindo, aliviado, feliz, e ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu sorri presunçoso, e beijei cada uma de suas pálpebras. Minha boca deslizou, fazendo um caminho tortuoso pela sua mandíbula, parando na garganta, sentindo sue perfume, Draco gemeu baixinho. Passei meus dedos pelos seus lábios, lentamente, sentindo sua textura, para então finalmente provar do seu sabor.

Se existia algum paraíso, ele estava nos lábios de Draco.

Minha boca dançava com a dele, em uma sincronia calma, e quase desajeitada. Nós queríamos cada sentimento, cada sensação, não permitindo que nada escapasse. Meu corpo perdeu o apoio quando sua língua encontrou a minha, e seu braço apertou mais forte a minha cintura.

Nós começamos a nos afastar da parede, e eu mal percebi que ele me conduzia até a sala. Seu sofá era confortável, mas nada comparado ao seu corpo. Draco tinha tirado a camisa, e me trazido sobre ele. Eu espalmava minha mão sobre seu tórax, deliciado com a maciez da sua pele branca. Explorei cada parte daquele tronco perfeito, com minha língua, que se viu ávida e ansiosa por cada sensação. Seus gemidos me tiravam a razão, e seus toques me traziam de volta a esse mundo nebuloso de prazer.

Eu me sentei, retirando com pressa minha própria camiseta, e gemi ao sentir nossas peles se encontrarem pela primeira vez. Era mágico. Meu perfume se embaralhava com o dele, e se tornava uma fragrância única. Pecaminosa. Seu pescoço foi alvo da minha paixão, era simplesmente delicioso ouvi-lo gemer tão alto, pela sensibilidade daquela região. Não poupei esforços, mordisquei, beijei, lambi, cada parte daquela pele de mármore.

Nossas ereções se esbarravam presas pelos jeans, mas ainda assim era alucinante. Meu corpo era trazido em direção ao dele, como se o eixo da minha gravidade fosse ele. Minhas mãos corriam nervosas pela sua calça, e desesperadamente nos encontramos nus, sem barreiras, sem limitações, eu definitivamente estava no céu.

Aquilo era muito novo para mim, aquela descoberta, aquela ânsia por um corpo igual ao meu. Eu sei que com Draco era diferente, mas ainda assim, eu queria aproveitar cada sensação única que ele poderia me proporcionar. Além disso, senti que devia fazer isso, como uma demonstração de afeto. _Me entreguei. _

E não me arrependo.

Novamente ele estava por cima de mim, suas mãos acariciavam meu membro, e sua boca se pronunciava em sussurros malditos no meu ouvido. Eu não conseguia fechar os olhos, seu prata me atraia para ele, e tomei para mim cada expressão que ele tinha quando começou a me penetrar. Seu rosto em chama, seu cuidado e sua luxúria tomando suas feições. Ele mantinha um ritmo lento, não querendo me assustar. Sejamos francos, _doeu,_ mas isso era irrelevante.

Eu pensei que fosse desmaiar com a sensação dos nossos corpos unidos. Ele chamava pelo meu nome, em gemidos maliciosos, sua mão, se apoiava em meu quadril, estabelecendo um ritmo, enquanto eu enlaçava minhas pernas na sua cintura, sentindo-o de forma plena dentro de mim. Definitivamente, era o paraíso.

Sinto que gritei, porque agora estou completamente rouco. Seu membro me preenchia de forma voraz, atingindo um ponto que espalhava ondas de prazer por todo meu corpo, amortecendo meu cérebro. Eu não conseguia fazer mais nada, um tremor alucinante passou pelo meu corpo e me agarrei a ele com mais força. Todos os meus músculos estavam contraídos, e tudo que eu enxergava era seus olhos, intensos para mim.

Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu, tomado de alívio e se deleitando com esse orgasmo tão forte. Eu nunca havia sentido nada igual antes, e beijei-o com qualquer paixão que poderia haver dentro de mim, e ele retribuiu de forma ainda mais intensa. Draco sempre guardava uma surpresa, um mistério para mim.

Nós ficamos abraçados por muito tempo, apenas controlando a respiração, e aproveitando dessa letargia. Era inebriante o perfume da sua pele, e eu me sentia entorpecido. Eu acariciava seus fios sedosos e esparramados no meu peito, sentindo meu corpo se afundar em uma sensação de liberdade e felicidade. Trouxe seu rosto em direção ao meu, e o beijei de forma cálida.

_- Obrigado._ – eu sussurrei, para aquela forma de anjo.

Um verdadeiro anjo loiro. Que me trouxe de volta a vida, e me trouxe de volta à paz.

_... Não quis ouvir o teu agouro. _

_Colhi todas as rosas que nasceram_

_Nos caminhos por onde me levaste. _

_E as rosas não morreram." _

_--------------x_

Não me culpem se eu escrever muito, é um mal incurável. Além disso, eu tenho muuuito pra falar do meu AO, não escondi de ninguém que ameeei ter tirado quem tirei. Porque ele é uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida. Sabe, nessa comunidade eu fiz bons amigos, e ele é um dos maiores presentes que poderia ter conseguido aqui. E sabe, eu fico feliz também em saber que dizer isso não ajuda em muita coisa, para adivinhar quem é. Consegui muitos bons amigos.

De qualquer forma, essa pessoa não tem idéia da importância que tem pra mim, nós construímos uma amizade forte, ao longo de boas e intermináveis madrugadas de sábado. Nem se fosse para falar de um filme bobo da globo, ou dos barracos da F1, ele é o tipo de companheiro pra TUDO. MESMO.

Foi fácil pra mim fazer a fic, não só porque nós temos gostos parecidos (dei altas dicas até agora hein?), mas pq para mim, fazê-la foi realmente um presente e não uma obrigação, porque essa pessoa... Como eu não me canso de falar, é [i]_especial.[/i] _Eu espero que ele goste, apesar de eu estar morrendo de medo por não ter conseguido corrigir e revisar como se deve, e como ele gosta. Então espero que me perdoe nesse erro tão absurdo:D

Dude, você é uma pessoa que faz parte da minha vida. E o nome dessa fic, é além de tudo, muito do que você representa pra mim. Sua amizade, como todas as minhas fortes e importantes, me fortalece.

Uma última dica, mas que só ele vai saber :D

A frase que você me disse uma vez, está marcada pra sempre cmg, e eu gosto muito de imaginá-lo falando, porque eu senti que veio do fundo do coração, e eu chorei quando vc me disse:[i] _"Eu não posso te abraçar, mas seu eu pudesse, eu pediria a Deus que fizesse isso por mim".[/i] _Foi a coisa mais linda que você me disse, e eu não consigo esquecer.

Espero que eu tenha me tornado tão importante pra você, quanto você pra mim. Espero que eu tenha me tornado [b]**aquela pessoa.[/b]**

Realmente te amo, amigo oculto: [b]**HOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO *-*[/b]**

**.net/secure/live_?storyid=4628240&chapter=1**


End file.
